The Twoleg of the Clans
by warriorfreak
Summary: A 13 year old girl comes across the Clans and is suddenly turned into a cat. She gets the name Shadowpaw and becomes an apprentice. However, one cat doesn't trust her, and it may be harboring sinister plans to destroy her...and others. C 2008 warriorfreak
1. Chapter 1

Amanda stared out the window. It was 4 years since her pet kitten, Snowy, had disappeared. Her parents had believed long ago that he was dead, but Amanda knew that he was alive.

She went to the forest. Suddenly a flash of white caught her eye.

"Snowy!" she yelled and chased him into a clearing.

"Twoleg!" howled a yellow cat.

"What's a twoleg?" Amanda asked.

Silence.

"She speaks our tongue!" Snowy cried.

"Your right Clouldtail!" mewed a tortoiseshell.

"Welcome, I am Firestar, leader of ThunderClan," meowed the yellow cat. "What's your name?"

"Amanda."

Firestar looked briefly at the sky.

"It is night. We must sleep. Amanda, you may sleep outside my den."

Amanda followed Firestar to a little cave and fell asleep.

"Amanda, you have been singled out by StarClan. You can speak cat."

Amanda looked up. A silver blue cat stood before her.

"Who are you?"

"I am Bluestar. You are dreaming. Amanda, do you wish to become a cat?"

A slight breeze blew Amanda's hair. Did she want to be a cat? She thought of running through the forest, hunting prey…

"Yes! Bluestar, I want to be a cat."

"Spirits of StarClan, this Twoleg no longer wants to be what she is. Now change her form to that of a cat's."

Bluestar touched her nose to Amanda's. A scarlet flash startled her wildly and threw her to the ground. Amanda was a cat.


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda lay very still outside Firestars den. _What a funny dream, _she thought. She stood up, something was wrong. She looked down at her chest -- shiny black fur. _What is_ _happening! How can this be?_

Firestar came out of his den. He stared at Amanda.

"Wha…" He began, his voice trailed away.

Amanda took a deep breath and gazed at the flame colored cat.

"I had a dream. A cat, Bluestar I think she was called, came to me. She said I was singled out by,… by…a clan called Star."

"StarClan" responded Firestar.

"Yes that was it. Bluestar told me that I could become a cat if I wanted to. I said yes, and she…she…she…"

Amanda's voice trailed away helplessly. There was no way she could describe what had happened to her.

"She turned you into a cat." Firestar finished. "This is incredible. I've never heard tell of such a thing. You are a Twoleg. No, not anymore, now you are one of us, a cat…"

Firestar gazed toward the horizon, toward the rising sun. His eyes returned to the newly formed black cat.

The two cats watched each other silently. Finally, Firestar spoke.

"You will need an appropriate name, an apprentice name." He leapt onto a big, jutting rock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey please join here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!"

Out of many dens and hollows came cats of all sizes. They assembled beneath the Highrock.

Unstably, Amanda walked toward the Highrock. She tripped once, than pulled herself up. She watched her padded paws trod gently on the sand. She turned and looked carefully at the small furrows in the ground where she'd stepped.

"Amanda has been turned into a cat by StarClan. I must give her a name."

Firestar took a deep breath.

"Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what she is."

The black cat sat below the Highrock, nameless before StarClan.

"I give this cat a new name. From this moment on she will be known as Shadowpaw."

Shadowpaw suppressed a shiver. It was weird, knowing that she would never be called Amanda again.

"Ashfur may be her mentor." Firestar put in.

_Mentor?_ She wondered. _What's a mentor_?

Cats began to move around Shadowpaw.

"We're going with the other apprentices for training." Ashfur meowed. "I'm your mentor, I teach you the ways of the wild."

"What's an apprentice?" Shadowpaw asked.

"It's a young cat, six moons or older that gets taught how to live in the wild."

She joined a group of cats trekking to the training hollow.

"Who are the other apprentices?" she asked a white she-cat.

"There's me, Whitepaw, Spiderpaw, Shrewpaw, and Bramblepaw." Whitepaw answered.

They arrived at the training hollow, as Whitepaw called it. It was a clearing in the forest.

"I want to show you the territory first." Ashfur meowed.

The first place he showed her was Fourtrees. It was four huge oaks, whose trunks creaked like bones in the wind.

Next, they started out by the river.

Suddenly Firestar raced over to them.

"Ashfur! I need you for a hunting patrol! We're short on warriors, you see."

"Fine." Ashfur wasn't interested in Shadowpaw. "You stay here." He told her.

Shadowpaw felt anger burning in her chest. How could Ashfur leave her all alone, in a forest she didn't know!

The summer sun was hot, making her fur scorch. She decided to go for a swim in the river to cool her self off.

She looked at herself in the river. She was shiny black, with large, intriguing deep amber eyes.

Shadowpaw dove into the river. She was instantly soaked. She could swim, she had learned how in the summer of 6th grade.

She pulled herself up on the other bank. Something was wrong with this environment. These trees were different. They even _smelled _different.

Suddenly something grey and solid slammed into her and knocked her off her paws. A whirlwind of claws and teeth hit her. _It must be a badger. _She shot upward, tail fluffed out twice its size. She landed on the opponent, who gave a furious snarl and raked its claws down her flank.

It was a cat!

Shadowpaw loosened her grip. The cat scrambled away and turned to face her with an angry glare, ears flat against his head.

"Sorry," Shadowpaw meowed. "I didn't know you were a cat."

"You're stupid!" the tom cat growled. "Don't you know to fight cats from enemy Clans, you lunkhead? You're in enemy territory, RiverClan territory!"

Shadowpaw shook her head. "No I didn't thank you," she meowed icily.

"Wait…" the cat looked closely at her dripping body. "You know how to swim?"

"Of course I know how to swim, everyone knows how to swim." She snapped.

"You're new here…Right?" he asked.

"Yes I am."

"I hear a patrol coming, go!" he whispered urgently.

Shadowpaw sprinted over to the river. She glanced back, and the tom whispered "I'm Skypaw."

"I'm Shadowpaw," she whispered back.

She swam across the river.

Soaking wet, heart hammering, she ran back to the camp.

Suddenly a smoky black tom stalked angrily up too her.

"Where have _you_ been?" he growled.

It was Ashfur.

**Is Shadowpaw going to get in trouble? Find out August 10th! **


	3. Chapter 3

Shadowpaw glared up at the larger cat.

"I went swimming," she answered.

"Swimming? Where? In the river?" Ashfur was clearly angry.

Shadowpaw thought quickly for a moment. Was it wrong to swim in the river?

"No, in the stream - I was hot," she answered.

"Oh really? I don't believe it. You're a Twoleg. And I'm not going to forget it." Ashfur hissed, pushing his face up to hers.

"You left me alone." She hissed. "And_ I_ won't forget _that."_

"I've got my eye on you." Ashfur hissed, stalking away.

Shadowpaw opened her mouth to reply but there was a sudden call from the Highrock.

She walked over and sat down beside Whitepaw.

Firestar began.

"Bramblepaw is ready to become a warrior. He should have become one long ago."

Firestar fixed his eyes on the stars.

"I, Firestar leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior, in his turn."

Firestar looked down at Bramblepaw.

"Bramblepaw, do you promise to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Bramblepaw dipped his head. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Bramblepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Brambleclaw. StarClan honors you for your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Firestar rested his head on Brambleclaws shoulder.

Shadowpaw had been entranced. That had been so amazing!

"Will I ever get a new name?" she asked Whitepaw.

"Oh yes, every apprentice gets a new name when they finish training, you become a warrior."

"I will work hard to become one," Shadowpaw meowed. But just then she saw Ashfur glaring at her, and a dark thought came to her mind. Had Ashfur purposely left her in the forest alone? He could have easily taken her with him when he went to join the patrol and left her in the safety of camp. Had he tried to kill her by leaving her alone? _Keep your ears pricked and your claws ready. He isn't done yet_

"What's wrong?" Whitepaw asked, breaking Shadowpaw's thoughts.

"Nothing." Shadowpaw shook her head. Whitepaw still looked suspicious so she added:

"Could you show me around camp and you know, introduce me too some of the Clan members?"

Whitepaw nodded her head up and down enthusiastically "Sure!"

"Hmmm" Whitepaw was clearly taking her duty as a guide very seriously. Just then Snowy walked by.

"That's Cloudtail." Whitepaw mewed.

"Hi!" Cloudtail meowed. "Shadowpaw, I recognize you very vaguely."

"Of course you do. I used to be your master."

"Do you know Princess? She's my mother."

"Sure I do. She's my mom's cat. And do you remember your siblings, Blackie, Brownie, Tiny, Socks, and Muffins?"

Cloudtail wrinkled his forehead. "No."

"Well, see you Cloudtail," Whitepaw meowed hurriedly. She wanted too get on with the tour.

"Cloudtail's my dad." Whitepaw added as he walked away.

She flicked her tail at five cats eating not far away.

"There's Brackenfur, Sandstorm, Thornclaw, Mousefur, and Graystripe. Graystripe is the Clan deputy."

"Meaning what?" Shadowpaw asked.

"He's like …the second in command."

Shadowpaw nodded. In 7th grade she had been taught that cats were pea brains. This proved how wrong teachers could be. She was smart – wasn't she?

"There's Dustpelt, Brightheart, and Ferncloud," Whitepaw mewed, flicking her tail at a few more cats a few tail lengths away.

At first Shadowpaw thought that Ferncloud was Ashfur. She dug her claws into the ground as a wave of terror washed over her. She wished she could spoon her worries about Ashfur into the garbage like she would spoon a plate of spaghetti and meatballs into the trash. (Her least favorite food.)

"Is Clan life really this hard?" she asked Whitepaw.

"Huh?" Whitepaw meowed. "Well… um …no I guess. – Hard as what?"

"Ashfur."

Whitepaw had no idea what her friend was talking about. "Sorry, but I don't understand you."

"Oh never mind."

"Shadowpaw." mewed a new voice, Firestar. "I want you to go to the Gathering tonight."

"What's that?"

"It is the time, every full moon when all 4 clans, ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan meet together in peace and the leaders stand on the Great Rock and tell about their Clans."

"Wow." Shadowpaw whispered.

Firestar leaped on to the Highrock.

"There is a Gathering tonight. I will take, Brackenfur, Graystripe, Sandstorm, Thornclaw, Dustpelt, Mousefur, Ashfur, Whitepaw, Shrewpaw, and Shadowpaw."

"What?" Screeched a cat from the crowd. Shadowpaw craned her neck to see Dustpelt. "You can't take the Twoleg to a Gathering!"

"She's not a Twoleg." Firestar shot back. "And yes, she is going."

He jumped off the Highrock and padded over to Shadowpaw.

"I think it would be wise to take a nap." He said.

"Were do I sleep?" She asked Whitepaw.

"Right over here." Whitepaw scrambled over to a dense clump of ferns made into a hollow and they both crawled inside. It was cool, soft and shaded nicely.

Shadowpaw curled up on a patch of moss and fell asleep and dreamed.

She was in the camp. It was full of fighting, quarreling cats. Instinctively she tried to leap on one but she couldn't move. She yowled in terror but no sound came out. Suddenly the ground softened beneath her. The fighting cats faded away and were replaced by hills of bones. She looked down at her paws and the ground melted into blood. A hot sticky river of blood. _The_ river.

"No!" Shadowpaw yowled in horror.

She looked over at the bank. There were endless piles of cat bones, lying on dead, burnt grass.

Then Skypaw came into view, lying on the bank. He was dead, only bones, with rotten skin still clinging to his frame. His jaws were parted, grinning a huge foolish grin; but his eyes, huge and green, were fixed on her.

Shadowpaw's eyes grew bigger and bigger with terror.

The river was gone. She was at the edge of a cliff. Below her was lava, churning darkly, forever. Suddenly the cliff was gone and she was falling.

"Take heed of what you have seen Shadowpaw, Whispered a voice softly in her ear. "Darkness of light, and darkness of fire, will meet in battle, bright as the sky will live no more, and everything will be dead…dead…dead…"

"Bluestar help me!" Shadowpaw wailed as she was plunged into the lava. She was swallowed up by the waves and everything went black.

**Is Shadowpaw going to die? What does the prophecy mean? What will happen at the gathering? The next chapter comes out on either the 13th or 14th - I don't know yet. **


	4. Shock at a gathering

**Sorry I didn't get this chapter on time. I've been busier than usual. But here it is.**

**_Chapter 4, Shock at a Gathering._**

Swirling blackness enfolded Shadowpaw's head. She opened her eyes and sighed with relief when she saw green fronds above her.

She sat up, shaking leaf mold from her fur.

The den was empty!

Shadowpaw scrambled out of the den. The sun had sunk, and the camp was deserted.

She caught sight of Cloudtail at the fresh-kill pile.

"Cloudtail!" She called frantically.

"Huh?" the white tom turned around.

"Where is everyone?"

"Oh yes, I forgot that you where going to the Gathering. They left a moment ago."

"No!" Shadowpaw cried. She felt her cheeks turn red. What an embarrassment!

"Err- Cloudtail, could you show me to where they are?"

"Sure."

The cat led her out of camp. Shadowpaw jumped at every twig snap and insect chirp. When an owl hooted, she jumped 3 feet into the air.

Soon they heard the voices of cats in the distance. Shadowpaw ran towards the sound.

"'Bye Cloudtail!" she called.

"There you are!" Whitepaw mewed.

Just then the group started racing down a slope. Suddenly Shadowpaw was surrounded by cats of all different smells.

_Smells._ That was new for Shadowpaw. Aromas hit her nose like stings.

She wondered if Skypaw was there. She couldn't see anything but a big brown tom in front of her that was chatting noisily.

Suddenly Shadowpaw was very, very annoyed with the big brown tom. She gave him a hard elbowing and he turned to glare at her.

With the speed of a snake she vanished unto the crowd.

She was still surrounded by lots of cats. Shadowpaw turned around to see anybody she recognized. There was no one.

She decided to march forward. She did, and elbowed all the other cats away.

_WAM!_ She slammed right into someone. It was a blue grey tom.

"Pay more attention!" he snapped.

"Skypaw?" She asked, recognizing his voice.

"What's it to you?" he snapped again.

"It's me, Shadowpaw!"

"What do I care?"

Shadowpaw was dumfounded. "I came!"

"Wow, that's amazing!" He said sarcastically.

Shadowpaw felt the heat grow into her cheeks. _Another_ embarrassment!

Whitepaw came bounding over.

Shadowpaw spoke before Whitepaw could say anything.

"This is Skypaw of RiverClan." Just because he had acted like an angry fox didn't mean she had to be rude too.

"Oh." Was all Whitepaw said.

"SILENCE!" bellowed a voice.

Shadowpaw looked up on the Great Rock. Four cats were up there, Firestar among them. They were the leaders, she assumed.

"You may speak first Tallstar," Firestar mewed.

Tallstar was an old-looking black and white tom.

"Everyone in WindClan is fine. We have a new apprentice, Crowpaw, and a litter of kits has been born. That's basically it. Blackstar?"

Blackstar, leader of ShadowClan, was a huge white tom with black feet. He said only that an elder had died.

Leopardstar, RiverClan's leader chatted away about little boring things.

Then it was Firestar's turn.

"A few days ago a Twoleg entered our camp. She was the former owner of Cloudtail. Strangely she could speak our tongue. She was turned into a cat by StarClan. She now has a place in the Clan and is known as Shadowpaw. Ashfur is her mentor and she shows to be a brilliant cat."

Yowls of undisguised hatred greeted his words.

"Proof!" Yowled a voice. "We need proof!"

"You can have proof!" Firestar spat. "Shadowpaw, get up here!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" roared a voice. Shadowpaw whipped around. To her shock, it was Ashfur.

"It was StarClan's will for Shadowpaw to become a cat." He mewed, his voice evilly calm. "Do you doubt the word of are ancestors?"

Trying not to screech in shock, Shadowpaw listened in silence.

Tallstar shrugged. "I don't care. I believe that StarClan turned her into cat though."

Blackstar was unconcerned about the matter.

"You think this is a clever trick don't you Firestar." Leopardstar said it, but her ice green gaze was on Shadowpaw.

"It's not a trick!" Firestar protested.

Leopardstar's gaze locked Shadowpaw's, and the two of them glared at each other. Shadowpaw tried to look away, but she couldn't. Leopardstar was somehow controlling that. Suddenly she grinned and the moon caught one of her teeth. It gave Shadowpaw a blinding flash of light and a searing pain cut into her chest.

Her brain felt burned, scorched. The world began to go darker and darker, until she fell into blackness.

"No!" she yowled, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

**Anyone got suspicions about Leopardstar? What about Ashfur? _R&R!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter has some different stuff in it and I just want you to know that I'm making up a few weird things so … keep that in mind when reading it. Don't give me angry reviews saying, "But that didn't happen AHHHHHH!"**

**Also, there's going to be a movie called "Warriors of the forest." YAY!**

**_Chapter 5, The difference in Shadowpaw_**

_Shadowpaw jerked her head up. She was in a dark shadowy cave._

_"Where am I?" she asked._

_Bluestar came strolling over too her._

_"StarClan has laid out a special path for you, Shadowpaw; but it has been disturbed. StarClan did not will for something too happen to you that has already happened."_

_"What happened?" Shadowpaw demanded._

_Bluestar was silent for a long time. Finally she spoke, but in a strange echoey voice._

"_Night and water must join together, to drive out an enemy bad. The evil spotted tiger, wants power over us all."_

_"What?" Shadowpaw screeched in shock._

_"A cat is controlling your mind, Shadowpaw," Bluestar meowed. "Fight it off."_

OoOoO

Skypaw stomped angrily into the camp. What annoying little creep of a cat, Shadowpaw was.

"Stupid Twoleg." He muttered to himself.

Leopardstar, his mother walked past him, but she didn't even give him a glance. She sat down in center camp and stared out at nothing. Her eyes were big and bulbous.

She grinned suddenly and the sun caught her tooth. A bright white flash forced Skypaw to close his eyes.

Leopardstar did this a lot. Every time she did, Skypaw felt strangely weaker.

Skypaw walked into the apprentices den. He lay down, and fell asleep.

_In a dream, Spottedleaf came too him. Skypaw had heard many tales of the beautiful ThunderClan medicine cat that had died when she was very young._

_"Skypaw," Spottedleaf whispered. "Water and night must join together; too drive out an enemy bad. The evil spotted tiger wants power over us all."_

_"What do you mean?" Skypaw called, but Spottedleaf was already gone._

OoOoO

One of Shadowpaw's eyes opened a crack. She was lying in a clearing. Her head throbbed like rocks.

"Oh good, you're finally up," said a kind voice. Shadowpaw opened her eyes fully but couldn't stand up.

"Where…am I?" she asked.

"You're in the medicine cats den. I'm Cinderpelt, ThunderClan's medicine cat."

Shadowpaw raised herself onto her feet. She left the den in a hurry and walked into the camp.

Firestar had jumped onto the Highrock when he caught sight of Shadowpaw, awake and well.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey please join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

The Clan came and gathered around. Ashfur looked normal, Shadowpaw noticed.

"As you can see," Firestar began. "Shadowpaw is awake. Shadowpaw, tell us what happened."

Shadowpaw jumped onto the Highrock.

"I'm not going to tell you anything." She growled.

For a second Firestar looked shocked. Then he lashed his tail. "You _must_ tell me." He hissed.

In a second Shadowpaw was on him. She bared her fangs and sunk them into his throat as he slashed his claws down her flanks angrily.

"SHADOWPAW!" roared an angry voice. A gray tom leapt on Shadowpaw and pulled her off the Highrock.

Shadowpaw glared up at her persecutor. Ashfur's gaze was on the Highrock.

"Firestar!" Sandstorm, a pale ginger she-cat yowled in grief.

Craning her head so she could see, Shadowpaw saw Firestar lying motionless on the Highrock.

He was dead.

OoOoO

Spottedleaf gazed down at the ThunderClan camp. Shadowpaw was being pinned down by Ashfur. And Firestar was dead. Oh Firestar!

Bluestar strolled toward Spottedleaf.

"Bluestar!" Spottedleaf wailed, "Firestar is dead! And Shadowpaw killed him! Curse that Shadowpaw!"

"Spottedleaf, calm down," Bluestar meowed smoothly. "Remember that leaders have nine lives. This will be Firestar's-"

"-Firestar's seventh!" Spottedleaf wailed.

Firestar padded into the clearing. His fur was ruffled and he looked bewildered.

"Oh Bluestar!" he cried, Shadowpaw killed me! I made such a bad mistake to bring her into the Clan!"

"No Firestar." Bluestar meowed calmly. "Something terrible is happening to Shadowpaw. She can not control it, and neither can StarClan."

"I don't want to die yet!" he wailed.

"You have served your Clan well. But you still have two more lives. You must go back and live them."

"I will, but what should I do about Shadowpaw?" Firestar fretted. "I'll keep her prisoner." He decided.

"You will do nothing of the sort!" Bluestar snapped. Her voice softened. "It was StarClan's will for Amanda to become a cat. Someone is controlling her mind, Firestar. I have already talked to her about it. Let her be a normal cat. You are released, Firestar, and you are also now on your seventh life."

Firestar turned too leave but there was a scream and a cat dragged himself into the den. He was bloody and scarred by enemy claws.

"Stormfur!" Bluestar cried, why are you here?"

Stormfur, warrior of RiverClan opened his mouth and croaked out a few words.

"There… is nothing left…help us…StarClan…please… Stop… Leopard…star…"

He toke a deep ragged breath and lived no more.

Firestar's eyes were wide with terror. "You heard him." He whispered, "Stop Leopardstar."

**Whoa! I'm trying too make this chapter interesting, I guess I think it's interesting because I wrote it in one day. Is Shadowpaw going into villainy? Who do you think is controlling her mind? Don't worry I haven't forgotten about Ashfur. Yeah, I know Firestar didn't lose that many lives, but who cares? _R&R!_ **


	6. Chapter 6

**You should read "Sunlit Snowdrift" by Dreamcloud. It's wonderful. Also, I'm planning on making this story long, fans. So I still have a lot to write.**

**_Chapter 6, fighting It off_**

On the Highrock, Firestar stirred and raised his head.

Ashfur still held Shadowpaw down.

_Kill Ashfur, _Said a little voice in her head.

She bunched her muscles struggling to get free. She stopped when she remembered what Bluestar had said.

_"A cat is controlling your mind, Shadowpaw. Fight it off."_

_KILL HIM! _The voice roared.

"No," Shadowpaw whimpered. She closed her eyes tight. "No, I can't,"

**_KILL HIM! _**The voice got vicious, and Shadowpaw's head throbbed. "Stop, please stop."

**_AAARRRGGGHHHH! _**The voice screamed****

****Shadowpaw could feel the pain inside her head ebb. She shook in terror.

Slowly, she opened her eyes.

All the cats were looking at her, including Firestar and Ashfur.

"What… did… you… say? Ashfur asked slowly, his voice was filled with menace, and his eyes were tight with fury.

"I didn't try!" Shadowpaw blurted out. "Something made me kill Firestar! A voice…I couldn't help it!"

Ashfur spat angrily on the ground.

"Go to my den, now." Firestar meowed to her. Shadowpaw searched his face, but it was blank as ice.

Ashfur paused, unsure if he should let Shadowpaw go.

"Let her go." Firestar ordered.

Ashfur slowly lifted his paws releasing her sleek black body. Shadowpaw stood up slowly, and Ashfur followed her closely all the way to Firestar's den.

"You are dismissed." Firestar told him.

The grey tabby walked away with a flick of his tail, and Firestar turned toward Shadowpaw.

"A leader has nine lives, Shadowpaw, and you took one of mine. Now, I have only two remaining."

"I'm sorry," Shadowpaw whispered. She hoped Firestar wouldn't punish her. "I'm sorry." She whispered again. Suddenly she knew she had to tell Firestar everything.

"At the Gathering," she began, "Leopardstar challenged you. Do you remember? Do you remember how she wasn't looking at you? She was looking at me. And…And I couldn't look away. Her gazed locked onto my eyes. I really couldn't look away. Then, Leopardstar grinned at me," Shadowpaw spat in disgust. "And the moon caught her tooth. The light hit her tooth! And there was this big, bright, flash that covered my sight slowly but completely." She closed her eyes to block out the terrifying picture.

"My brain felt burnt, and it ached. But wait-! When I woke up something, a little voice, told me too attack you. I did it automatically! Then later the voice told me to kill Ashfur, but I fought it off."

Firestar was silent for a long time. His claws sank into the moss and he watched a black beetle crawl over a pebble.

"I didn't see the flash." He said finally.

"Is there anyway to stop the voice, stop its controlling commands?" Shadowpaw asked.

"Not unless you know who is controlling you."

"But I do!" she cried.

"Who is it?" Firestar asked.

"It's…It's…"Shadowpaw trailed away helplessly. As soon as she tried to name the voice, its owner faded from her mind. All she felt was the voice's strong, evil presence.

_Kill Firestar._ The voice was back._ Kill him._

Shadowpaw took a deep breath, her ears flattened against her head and her claws dug into the moss.

"NOOOO!" She yowled, "_NOOOOOO! _I will not!"

**_AAAAAAHHHHHHH! _**The voice screamed, then backed away, its sound rang through her head and faded, slowly, trailing into the silence.

"That was it." Shadowpaw mewed. "The voice told me to kill you."

Suddenly there was a scream from the clearing. Shadowpaw and Firestar rushed into the clearing.

"Ahhh! AHHH!"

OoOoO

Skypaw pranced over too his mentor, Shadepelt, and gave her a mouse.

Shadepelt's head hung low as she picked up the mouse.

"What's wrong?" Skypaw asked.

"I miss Stormfur."

Skypaw felt a fresh wave of grief for the grey cat. He had been mysteriously killed. The killer didn't leave a trace of evidence.

"Ahhh!" screamed a voice.

Skypaw and Shadepelt raced into the camp. Feathertail, Stormfur's sister was collapsing into a heap in the center of the clearing.

"Stop," Feathertail whimpered. Her body gave a violent jerk and she lay still.

Skypaw's body jerked too and he felt tremendously weak.

"Oh no." he whispered. "Oh no."

OoOoO

Shadowpaw sprinted to Sandstorm, who was pacing in the clearing.

"Stop!" Sandstorm screamed.

"Cinderpelt, get out here." Firestar demanded and the medicine cat limped into the clearing.

"Go away!" Sandstorm spat at Cinderpelt. She collapsed onto the ground. "Leopardstar…must…be stopped," she croaked.

Cinderpelt laid a paw on the dead cat. She was silent for a long time with her eyes closed. Finally she opened them and spoke; "her mind was being controlled by another cat. Many cat's minds are being controlled. And every one of them will die, one by one."

An eerie hush fell around the Clan.

"Leopardstar." Shadowpaw whispered. She turned to Firestar. "That's who it is. It is Leopardstar."

**_NNNOOOOOOOO! _**The voice howled.

Shadowpaw stood stock still on the ground.

"I've got you now." Shadowpaw whispered to the voice.

Shadowpaw was wrong. Invisible fangs sunk deep into her throat.

Shadowpaw collapsed into a crumpled pile of black. She felt the side of her head hit the ground and all was gone. Everything went black.

"Shadowpaw! Shadowpaw, no!"

But Shadowpaw was lost forever into eternity, and she never heard Whitepaw's yowl.

**As you can see I seem to have killed off Shadowpaw. Sorry if you're crying fans. I'm writing really fast now so it won't be long till the next chapter. Please stick with me. _R&R!_ **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sure some of you are wondering if I will bring Shadowpaw back. If you want to find out read chapter 8. This one is Chapter 7, just incase you don't read the sentence right below this one.**

**_Chapter 7, Skypaw _**

Skypaw was happy to know that today he would be made a warrior. Still he felt strangely weak. His legs felt wobbly, and he was dizzy. He padded over to the medicine cats den.

"Hello Skypaw, need something?" Mudfur, the medicine cat asked.

"I feel weak." Skypaw answered.

He lay down in a clump of ferns. Mudfur felt his heart. "Slow, and weak," the medicine cat reported. He checked Skypaw's breathing. "You are wheezing, and struggling to breath."

Skypaw sat up and Mudfur said, "You don't have a runny nose or a cough. You are just weak which is strange, because you are the oldest and strongest of your litter."

"Mudfur," Skypaw meowed, "I seem to become weaker every time a cat dies. First Stormfur and Feathertail, then more weakness as if other cats have died, but in different Clans…could I somehow be linked to these deaths?"

"Impossible!" Mudfur snapped. "You are almost a warrior Skypaw; you should know better then that. Now get out of my den!"

Angered by his unkindness, Skypaw hurried out.

"There you are!" Dawnpaw, a little apprentice meowed. "Leopardstar has called the meeting for your warrior ceremony, and you disappeared!" The little she-cat blinked kindly up at him.

Skypaw sat down in front of Leopardstar, who was facing the assembled Clan.

"Skypaw is ready to become a warrior. He has worked very hard to earn his new name and status, and I shall now give it to him. Skypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Skychaser. We honor you for your seriousness and courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

Skychaser dipped his head in thanks. The Clan members disassembled and crawled into their dens for the night.

"Great job, Skychaser," his little brother, Rushpaw, squeaked.

"Thanks," Skychaser mumbled. He caught sight of his other brother, Mountainpaw, who was big and haughty. Mountainpaw glared jealously at Skychaser.

The camp was cool, and Skychaser decided to take a walk, because he was feeling so happy.

He walked along the border to ThunderClan. He was glad that Shadowpaw, the mistress of annoyance wasn't in his clan. Still it would be nice if she was dead, so he would never have to see her again. Yes, he wished she were dead.

Skychaser thought about the prophecy Spottedleaf had given him.

_"Water and night must join together, to fight an enemy bad. The evil spotted tiger, wants power over us all."_

Skychaser wondered who water and night were. Was he water? His pelt was silvery blue, with a watery sheen to it. But if he was water, who was night? Probably it would be a cat with a black pelt.

Trying his best to put Shadowpaw out of his mind, Skychaser thought of other black cats.

Before he could even think of one, a grey she-cat hobbled out of the trees and into RiverClan territory.

Skychaser crouched down and sprang. Instantly he had the intruder pinned down. It was Cinderpelt, medicine cat of ThunderClan.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"Skypaw! At the Gathering Mudfur said they didn't have enough comfrey roots, so I'm coming here to give him some."

"Fine," Skychaser meowed. "I grant you free path to our camp, and my name is Skychaser now, not Skypaw."

"Oh, thanks." Cinderpelt mewed. She walked on, then looked back and said, "Skychaser, I think you might want to know this. Shadowpaw is dead."

Cinderpelt hobbled on, and Skychaser was left alone in the dark, shock rocking his body. Had his wish caused Shadowpaw's death? Skychaser shivered, a chill ran through his limbs. He wanted her alive, especially if they had a shared prophecy.

**Well… I know that chapter was boring but I had to make Skychaser a warrior, and let him hear about Shadowpaw. The next one will be spotlighted on ThunderClan, so you can find out about Shadowpaw then. Of course reviews are always wanted. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah, I know that I'm writing really fast. Do you like the name Skychaser? It's not my favorite name, but who cares? **

**_Chapter 8, life or death_**

Starshine shone silently down on the earth. It was silent in the stars, and only a small group of cats sat in the empty space, their coats dappled with white light. A low call of a distant owl made a blue furred cat open her eyes.

"The time has come," she mewed softly.

Eyelids opened in one swift movement. Like shadows they moved silently into a circle.

The blue furred cat peered into the empty spot inside the circle. The blurry outline of a cat was coming closer. Soon it lay in the empty space.

It was a small black cat. She lay on her side, with her eyes closed. She did not breath, and her heart was as still as ice.

The blue furred cat raised her head and addressed all the cats.

"We are gathered here tonight for the one dead, Shadowpaw. She was an unique cat, and her Clan will grieve her death."

"But what about her destiny, Bluestar?" Spottedleaf asked. "She was not meant to die yet."

All the cats' eyes turned to Shadowpaw, the cat who was lying in the center, but she did not move.

"Her destiny was ruined." Bluestar meowed. A terrible silence fell on all the cats. For the first time in all the lives of the StarClan warriors, a cat's destiny had been destroyed.

"Let us go too the Pool of Life and see what is meant to happen." Bluestar decided. She padded silently over too a tiny silver pool, that glistened with star shine.

A big brown tom with a broken foot carried Shadowpaw to the pool and laid her gently at the bank. He backed away and the cats silently watched the pool. Finally a silvery wave came and swept Shadowpaw, smoothly and silently, into the pool, where she disappeared.

Slowly a picture appeared in the pool. It was of Shadowpaw chasing a rabbit. But Shadowpaw looked older, with muscles etching her skinny flanks. The picture vanished, and Shadowpaw was swept back onto the bank.

Bluestar gazed around at all the other cats. "The message was clear. Shadowpaw was meant to live longer." She raised her voice. "We are StarClan," she yowled, "We have endless power and strength. The destiny of one cat, under the name of Shadowpaw, was destroyed. We will now put her back to life, so she can finish her destiny, and then return to us at the right time."

Bluestar opened her eyes wide, and a pair of red beams shot out from them. All the other cats did this too, but all the beams were different colors. They all closed there eyes, and the beams curved down and sprinkled lightly onto Shadowpaw.

Shadowpaw lay still. An owl hooted softly, and the black cat's eyes flew open.

"She is alive," Bluestar announced, "But she is blind. We cannot. This is as it should be."

**So…Shadowpaw is blind. I wasn't going to have her really die of course. I know that was a long boring chapter, but at least Shadowpaw isn't dead. _R&R!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**So how do you feel about Shadowpaw being blind? Poor Shadowpaw, nothing ever goes right for her. Anyway, here's chapter 9.**

_**Chapter 9, Whitepaw**_

Many cays sat vigil for Shadowpaw. They were silent, shoulders hunched over in grief.

Shadowpaw's eyes flew open, but she could not see. Slowly she raised her head.

"She's alive!" A cat gasped. Shadowpaw strained her eyes to see them. "Where am I?" She asked, giving the air a good sniff. It smelled of ThunderClan.

Shadowpaw stood up, not knowing where she was going. She crashed into a solid figure, and it shouted, "Watch where you're going!"

Then Shadowpaw knew she was blind.

It shocked her at first but then she realized she was supposed to be dead.

"Whitepaw!" she called, "Whitepaw!"

She heard the familiar voice of the white she-cat.

"Lead me to my den please," she mewed. With little nudges Whitepaw led her to her den, and Shadowpaw fell asleep.

OoOoO

"_Why did you make me blind?" Shadowpaw demanded Bluestar in a dream._

_"We brought you back to life," Bluestar told her, "but we could not stop the blindness."_

_"Is there anything you can do?" Shadowpaw asked._

_Bluestar was silent for a long time. "Yes, there is something we can do, but it is very risky."_

_"Do it." Shadowpaw demanded. "I will do anything not to be blind."_

_Bluestar sighed. "All right Shadowpaw, I will do it."_

_Shadowpaw waited a long time in silence. Finally with a desperate wail, Bluestar swung her claws into Shadowpaw's eyes. Shadowpaw squealed with pain and shock as bright light poured into her eyes. Bluestar toke her claws out and Shadowpaw could see again, but there was a long scar above her left eye, that slanted slightly upward._

_"I'm sorry Shadowpaw, but that scar will stay there forever. It is a mark of pain."_

_Everything faded, and Shadowpaw was left in blackness._

OoOoO

Shadowpaw opened her eyes. She could see!

Whitepaw looked at her. "I thought you where dead," she mewed quietly.

"I assumed I was," Shadowpaw meowed. "I remember everything being black for a long time, and then waking up in the camp."

Whitepaw nodded slowly. "Will you go hunting with me today?" she asked.

"I'd love to," Shadowpaw answered.

The two cats left the camp.

Whitepaw toke Shadowpaw to a clump of rocks.

"Let's hunt here," Whitepaw mewed. "Watch out though, there are adders out."

Shadowpaw sniffed the air. She smelled a jumble of many things, and none that she could recognize. "What smell am I looking for?" She asked Whitepaw.

Whitepaw was scuffling in the grass. "Uh- rabbit, or mouse," she suggested.

Shadowpaw sniffed again. What did rabbit and mouse smell like? She put a picture of a mouse in her mind. It was brown, and deg tunnels in the earth. Then it would smell earthy! She sniffed again, but everything smelled earthy. Then she put her mind to it, and there were leafy smells and stony smells, and one good strong earthy smell.

There was a tiny mouse a few feet away from her. Uncertain, Shadowpaw shot out a paw and the mouse was gone.

Whitepaw turned around with a mouse in her jaws. "Good try!" she praised.

"How _do_ you catch them?" Shadowpaw grumbled.

Whitepaw crouched on the ground and put her wait on her shoulders and haunches, then stalked slowly across the ground. She finally sprang, making a long ark between her and her prey. She landed with a mouse trapped between her paws.

Shadowpaw scented the air again. There was a strong smell of mouse. A moment later she saw the creature.

Crouching low, she pulled herself slowly over to her prey, her eyes glued to the mouse, never blinking. Finally she sprang and soared up, then hurtled to the ground. Her paws went out and they slapped onto the prey, holding it down.

"Shadowpaw, look out!" Whitepaw yowled suddenly.

Shadowpaw whipped around. A snake was slowly crawling toward her. For a second she was shocked, just staring at it until it struck, and she saw the glint of its sharp fangs.

There was no time to jump out of the way before it bit. Suddenly there was a white flash and a second later Whitepaw held it down by its back.

"Thanks," Shadowpaw whispered. Whitepaw bit the head of the snake.

She backed away, then went back and sniffed the snake.

"Maybe we should take it back to camp," Whitepaw meowed. "Then we could tell Firestar that there are-,"

Suddenly the snake lashed out, and bit Whitepaw's shoulder. She wailed, and sank heavily to the ground.

Shadowpaw rushed over, worry creasing her face. There was a scar on her shoulder where the snake had bit, and Shadowpaw new that the poison had gone in.

"Are you all right?" Shadowpaw asked. Whitepaw's eyes flickered open and she raised her head.

"It is my time to go to StarClan," She whispered, "Good bye."

"Don't leave me," Shadowpaw whimpered.

Whitepaw's head slid down and lay on its side. Her eyes closed partway.

Shadowpaw watched Whitepaw's chest rise once, then fall for the last time.

Shadowpaw whimpered and lay down on her belly, stretching out her paws so they brushed Whitepaw's cooling flank.

Shadowpaw stayed there for the rest of the day and night, trying not to think that Whitepaw was gone forever.

**Well, I guess it is good by Whitepaw. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So Whitepaw is dead. This chapter is long, and perhaps, exciting, for once.**

_**Chapter10, battle**_

Shadowpaw walked slowly back to camp with the body of Whitepaw griped tightly in her jaws.

The sun had risen, and the camp was full of busy cats.

At first nobody noticed her. Finally Ashfur turned around from were he was speaking with Brackenfur. When he saw Whitepaw his expression was one of shock, then it instantly changed to cruel hatred.

Ashfur walked over to her and stopped.

"You killed her," he snarled simply.

"No I-" Shadowpaw began, but Ashfur leaped on her with a cry of "ATTACK!"

Six ThunderClan cats leaped onto whoever was nearest them.

Shadowpaw and Ashfur rolled together. Shadowpaw claws whisked out and she raked them down his flank with an angry snarl.

Ashfur seemed not to notice. He backed away, and then leaped, his weight knocked her down. He had more strength and size then her. Shadowpaw new she could never beat him.

Then her brain whirred into action. She now new she could beat him with brain and speed.

Shadowpaw felt Ashfur's claws sink into her shoulder and she wiggled out from beneath him. When he leaped again her paws went out-claws unsheathed- and pushed him rolling into the dirt.

Shadowpaw was bleeding heavily; she was exhausted and was covered in dirt and dust. She had once seen her cats Cody and Smudge fight, but she had never thought that it would be so hard and tiring.

Shadowpaw wrinkled her nose and drew her lips back in a loud snarl that made a few battling cats look over at her briefly.

Shadowpaw plunged at Ashfur. Her teeth sunk into his shoulder and her claws scared his sides.

Ashfur kicked up and she went sailing away. A second later he leaped on her.

Shadowpaw struggled as Ashfur's sharp claws tore away the skin on her shoulder. A second later he sunk his teeth into the wound and it was all Shadowpaw could do from screeching in pain.

Suddenly Shadowpaw's claws went out and scratched Ashfur's face.

Blood dripped into his eyes and he put up a paw to wipe at it. Instantly Shadowpaw wriggled away.

Ashfur suddenly realized he know longer had Shadowpaw pinned down. He lunged, but there was still a paw to his eyes and he crashed down empty pawed. "Retreat!" he yowled and raced out of camp.

A few cats flashed past Shadowpaw after Ashfur. Brambleclaw, Brackenfur, Ferncloud, Thornclaw, and Dustpelt where fleeing.

Shadowpaw's shoulder felt like raw meat. She began to lick it quickly, but it was know use.

Cinderpelt limped over to her slowly, carrying a bundle of herbs in her mouth. She examined the wound then chewed up a few leaves and worked them into the wound. She then pressed some cobwebs to it and the wound began to feel better.

"Thanks," Shadowpaw murmured as she limped off.

Firestar jumped slowly onto the Highrock. There was a deep wound on his chest and he was covered in scratches.

Firestar was to weary to call the Clan, so they gathered together on there own.

Firestar spoke in a weak, unstable voice.

"Ashfur was secretly plotting," He rasped "And he gathered together some of our warriors to attack. But the question is why?"

Nobody answered his words.

Finally a voice cried, "Shadowpaw will need a new mentor!"

Firestar broke into a bought of coughing. "No need," he finally choked, "Shadowpaw is –cough cough- ready to become a warrior… She fought… well."

A slight breeze ruffled Shadowpaw's fur. She remembered talking to Whitepaw about becoming a warrior. So know she was about to become one. If only Whitepaw was here to see it.

Firestar tried to raise his voice. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as warrior in her turn."

"Shadowpaw, do you promise to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Shadowpaw considered this question. She would only say yes if she would stay with this Clan forever.

"I do," She meowed finally.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Shadowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Shadowflight. StarClan honors you for your smartness and speed, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Shadowflight! Shadowflight!" The crowd cheered her new name.

Shadowflight nodded her thanks to Firestar, who looked very sick and she walked over to the front of the camp to begin her vigil.

The camp was quite and only a single star was out. As happy as Shadowflight felt, she new that the trouble in her prophetic dreams wasn't over.

**Well? R&R! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I have been getting a lot of reviews saying 'weird idea' but they also say they like it. I know my story has a kind of weird plot so I guess I know why they do that.**

**_Chapter 11, snow_**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader-_Firestar_**

**Deputy-_Greystripe_**

**Medicine cat- _Cinderpelt_**

**Warriors- _Mousefur, _**

_**Apprentice, Spiderpaw**_

_**Cloudtail**_

_**Apprentice, Shrewpaw**_

_**Brightheart**_

**_ Shadowflight_**

**Apprentices- _Shrewpaw_**

_** Spiderpaw**_

**Queens- _Goldenflower_**

****Shadowflight opened her eyes. Snow was falling heavily. She was up to her belly in it.

She put out her paw and rolled a little ball. When Cloudtail emerged from the warriors den she whacked it at him.

For a second he was startled. Then he saw Shadowflight and charged over to her. His long white fur camouflaged him well, so he only looked like two staring blue eyes.

Shadowflight tried to move over to him but was met by snow over her back. She leaped forward, bounding over the snow until she reached Cloudtail.

He grinned at her. "Why did you thro that?" He asked.

Shadowflight shrugged. "Wanted to have some fun," She meowed. She reached down and made another snowball and threw it on his face. Cloudtail knocked it off with his paw and looked out around the snow-flooded camp. "Hunting will be hard today," He reasoned.

Shadowflight started to wash the snow off her back. It just made her mouth cold, so she stopped.

She turned to see Firestar bounding toward her.

"Shadowflight!" he called "I want you for-cough cough-a hunting party with Mousefur and ... StarClan!" Firestar moaned, "Ashfur had so many allies in ThunderClan that he toke away _everybody_!"

Firestar looked around the clearing. Cloudtail and Brightheart where walking over to each other. Mousefur was cleaning herself a little ways away. And Greystripe was talking to Shrewpaw and Spiderpaw.

Shadowflight then noticed just how small the Clan was.

"Go with Mousefur and Greystripe," Firstar finished. "Cloudtail!" He addressed the white tom, "You lead a patrol with Shrewpaw. Brightheart, you stay in the camp with Spiderpaw and me."

Shadowflight plowed her way over to Mousefur and Greystripe. She now looked like a white cat, and so did Mousefur and Greystripe.

Shadowflight followed Greystripe into the forest with Mousefur close behind.

Shadowflight climbed out of camp and onto the forest floor. The ground was covered in a blanket of white. She smiled, savoring the sight. Never before had she seen a snowy forest.

Shadowflight toke a step forward. For a second she fell into a drift, with snow way above her head. She gave a startled yowl, and fought to get to her feet.

Greystripe's head appeared at the edge of the snow hole. "You all right?" He called down.

"Yes." Shadowflight pushed her way through the side of the hole and came out onto land where the snow was only a couple mouse lengths deep.

Shadowflight gazed around at the white forest. Suddenly a movement caught her eye. It was a large white hare which was hopping around, eating frozen drops off a bracken branch.

Shadowflight crouched down and stalked silently up to it. Finally she sprang, and bit its neck quickly.

She buried her rabbit in the snow and then hunted on.

There were a couple of mice gathering seeds from a bush nearby. Shadowflight caught them both and turned around.

Suddenly she felt as if someone was watching her. Instantly her shoulder and neck fur rose. She wrinkled her nose and drew her lips back. She growled a little bit.

Greystripe and Mousefur padded past, but Shadowflight knew it wasn't them who were watching her. She turned around slowly, still growling, and launched herself across the ground with a vicious snarl.

Her claws met the enemy-a tree.

Ready to die with embarrassment, Shadowflight pulled her claws out of the tree. Still, she knew that something other then a tree had been watching her.

She turned around and then froze. A few feet away were a grizzly bear. It was snuffling at a tree, while its two cubs frolicked around it.

Suddenly Shadowflight saw why it was snuffling at the tree, planting its huge paws on the thick trunk.

Skypaw was in that tree.

Shadowflight stood, just frozen with shock as the bear gave the tree a mighty shove. The tree toppled and Skypaw flew out of it with a terrified yowl. The bear scooped him up in her jaws, grunting with satisfaction.

Shadowflight leaped at the bear and dug her teeth into its back. Her claws worked furiously, scratching angrily on the bears back. But the skin was tough and she couldn't draw blood.

The bear suddenly turned around and around quickly a bunch of times, knocking Shadowflight's paws off her grip on the bear. She dug her teeth into the skin harder, mostly for dear life. She suddenly tasted the gush of warm blood.

The bear dropped Skypaw. Its teeth scraped Shadowflight on the shoulder. Its massive paw swung around and whacked Shadowflight on the flank. She fell heavily onto the ground, staining the snow red with her blood.

The bear advanced on the cats, its massive jaws parted to reveal its pointed teeth. It growled.

Shadowflight lay awkwardly on her side. She raised her head and tried to snarl defiance, but she was exhausted. She tried desperately to muster her strength to attack. But suddenly the bear's gaze slid past her. It stood stock still then lumbered by.

Shadowflight turned her head around to see it chasing after a deer, with its cubs trailing after her.

Shadowflight let out a big breath. She lifted her head and looked at Skypaw. He was unconscious and blood trickled from his scruff. Slowly, Shadowflight lowered her head and examined her shoulder wound.

It was the same shoulder Ashfur had injured. The skin had been torn away even farther then before. There was a lot of blood. Shadowflight began to lick it slowly. She had cleaned it a lot before she heard Skypaw start talking.

"Who…saved…me?" He breathed.

Shadowflight scrambled over, wincing when she put wait on her injured shoulder.

"I did," She said.

"Shadowpaw?" Skypaw whispered, "Cinderpelt…told me…you…where dead."

Shadowflight nodded, "I _was_ dead Skypaw. But StarClan toke me back to life."

"Sky_chaser,"_ he corrected, his voice growing stronger, "I am a warrior…now. Shadowpaw, I don't think I can…make it."

Shadowflight saw that there was a huge wound on his cheek; it was oozing a lot blood.

"Here, let me clean that," she offered.

Skychaser nodded and closed his eyes. Shadowflight bent down and began to lick the wound. She lay down, still cleaning it, until she had cleaned all the blood off.

"Why where you in our territory?" Shadowflight asked, "And I am Shadowflight now by the way."

Skychaser raised his head. "I was going to give Firestar… a message from Leopardstar."

"What was it?" Shadowflight asked.

"Leopardstar wanted me to tell Firestar that he was idiot," Skychaser meowed, "I don't agree with her. I think that Firestar is a great cat."

Shadowflight nodded. "Me too," She mewed.

Skychaser stood up. "Maybe I shouldn't deliver the message. I can just tell Leopardstar that I did, even if I did not."

Shadowflight nodded. "Good idea," She said. But Skychaser didn't go just yet. Slowly he said, "Shadowflight, we could be like you know, friends. I want you to know how much I want to thank you for saving my life."

Shadowflight felt a hot flush spread though her fur. She looked down at her paws. "We can be friends," She meowed, and Skychaser left for his own territory. She felt funny, but she didn't know why at all.

OoOoO

Cinderpelt settled down to go to sleep. She had received a dream the other night:

_Night and water must join together, to fight an enemy bad. The evil spotted tiger wants power over us all._

Strange, she thought. StarClan didn't usually give prophecies with a melodic tone to it.

Cinderpelt fell asleep. She was in a little clearing. Shadowflight and Skychaser where there, black and silver pelts glowing in the moonshine.

_Water and night?_

**Well that's the end of that long chapter. I demand reviews, how do you like Skychaser and Shadowflight? Weird names, I know. Soon the exciting ending will be coming. **


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12, Firestar**_

Shadowflight picked up the rabbit and mice and walked slowly back to camp. She was thinking about what she would tell Firestar about her wounds. She had washed off all of Skychaser's sent to make sure that Firestar wouldn't think she had been in RiverClan territory.

She entered the camp and dropped her prey on the fresh-kill pile. She kept her wounded side away from Firestar, so he wouldn't see yet. Finally she turned, giving him full view of her injured flank and shoulder.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"I was attacked by adders," Shadowflight meowed.

"Adders don't put scars like that," Firestar said.

"These did," Shadowflight meowed. "I walked right into there nest. They really got angry."

"Then there is poison in your blood stream!" Firestar panicked. "Go to Cinderpelt immediately!"

Shadowflight walked to Cinderpelt's den.

"What's the matter?" Cinderpelt asked.

Suddenly Shadowflight knew she had to tell Cinderpelt what had really happened.

Shadowflight told her everything. In the end Cinderpelt sighed heavily. "This has happened before…many times."

"What has happened before?" Shadowflight asked.

Cinderpelt shook her head. "Nothing," His eyes stared at something Shadowflight could not see.

Shadowflight walked out of Cinderpelt's den, her stomach churning. She had no idea why she felt so sick.

She walked slowly over to Firestar's den. He sat there on his moss bed, skinny, his head hunched over in the cold.

"Firestar?" Shadowflight asked tentatively.

His head jerked up when he heard her and he began to cough violently. He stood up, and Shadowflight saw that he was mostly bone. She must have been so intent on her injuries from the bear earlier that she didn't notice how sick he looked.

The young warrior padded over to him. "Do you need Cinderpelt?" She asked.

"I…already saw her…She…told me to rest." Spasms racked his frail body.

Shadowflight backed out of the den. "I will just let…you sleep then I guess." She hurried out of his den, worry creasing her face.

Suddenly Shadowflight stiffened. She was being watched. And she could tell it was by the same cat who had watched her earlier.

She felt her fur rise along her spine. Her paws prickled.

"Shadowflight!" Greystripe, the deputy raced over to her, "You hunted wonderfully. Tonight you can go on a hunting patrol, all right?"

Shadowflight nodded, her mind only half on the task Greystripe was giving her.

Her mind kept straying to one thing-Skychaser. She remembered so vividly how she had licked his wound.

They had been…_together._

"Forget him," she told herself firmly. "It was nothing. You were just helping him."

But she couldn't help wondering, was it something…more?

OoOoO

Skychaser lay silently in his den, dreaming about Shadowflight. He couldn't help thinking about her. She was so kind, sometimes fierce, with a prickly tongue, but he did not care.

He tried to place his mixed feelings on something. He looked at Dawnfeather, she had recently been made a warrior, who was gazing at him with kindness and respect in her blue eyes.

Skychaser closed his eyes and sighed. She was so beautiful. He longed for a life with her, but something was telling him it was not his destiny.

Skychaser stood up and left the den. Someone was following him. He looked back to realize that it was Dawnfeather.

"Er-hi," he stammered. His heart was pounding.

"Will you take a walk?" She asked.

"Yeah-fine," Skychaser's heart hammered. What would she tell him?

The two walked out onto a little grassy place.

"Skychaser," Dawnfeather meowed seriously, "There is something I must tell you."

OoOoO

"Shrewtail! Spiderleg!" The crowd cheered the two new warriors.

Shadowflight disassembled with the other cats. She gave her shoulder a couple of licks, and watched the sun go down. She walked into the warriors den and fell asleep.

_"Bluestar where are you?" Shadowflight called into the night._

_She could sense the presence of Bluestar but he could not find her._

_Shadowflight found herself in a dimly lit clearing. She climbed a rock and choked with shock. The sky was a blaze of blue and red light. Below her was a mile of dead, burnt grass, with leopards running across it._

_"Dryness and brightness," Bluestar's voice whispered in her ear, "Can quench water and night."_

_Everything vanished around Shadowflight in a swirl of colors._

Shadowflight's head jerked up. She scrambled to her feet, and left the den in a panic. It was silent in the moonlit clearing.

Suddenly a thin wailing arose from Firestar's den. Shadowflight sprinted over there and entered the dark den.

Firestar was on his side, paws splayed. Behind his neck was a single wound. He was dead.

Shadowflight nudged his body, grief welling up inside her. She lay down on her stomach, waiting for Firestar to wake up, healthy, on his eighth life.

Shadowflight waited a long time, till the moon had fully risen in the sky. Firestar did not stir.

Finally Shadowflight stood up, she had to admit defeat. Firestar was gone forever.

She walked slowly out of the den. She looked up, something had caught her eye.

There sitting a few feet away with an achieved smirk on her face was Leopardstar.

**_Dun Dun Duunn!_ The climax begins! Are you enjoying my story? Yes? YYYAAAYYY! **


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13, night expedition_**

Skychaser glanced around. "What?" he asked Dawnfeather.

Dawnfeather gazed into his eyes. "Skychaser I-," She broke off. "I can't tell you."

Dawnfeather stood up and raced back to the camp.

"Dawnfeather wait!" he called after her.

Dawnfeather didn't answer. She kept running until she vanished into the reeds.

Skychaser shrugged. "She cats," he muttered to himself.

OoOoO

Shadowflight gasped at Leopardstar. "You- you killed him!" she meowed in shock.

"I did," Leopardstar announced. "And I controlled your mind. I control many cats' minds Shadowflight. It is my passion. I control them with my _tooth_. As soon as they begin to figure out that I am controlling there minds, I kill them. I have helpers, in each Clan. Ashfur is one of my helpers. His job was to bring together some ThunderClan warriors and attack their own Clan. I love battles and blood.

"Of course you wonder how I got so much power. I toke it from my rotten, evil, filthy son, Skychaser. He will die soon, Shadowflight. He is very weak. He is a moron."

"He is not a moron!" The words were out before Shadowflight could help herself. "He is a loyal warrior to his Clan!"

"Really?" Leopardstar's eyes widened in surprise. "Well, you're wrong. And do you know what Shadowflight? Do you know what? I will kill you now!"

Leopardstar launched herself across the ground. Her two outstretched paws caught Shadowflight on the face. She rolled Shadowflight over onto her side and pined her down.

"I've waited a long time for this," Leopardstar whispered in her ear.

Shadowflight surged upward, throwing the spotted cat off her and pining her down, keeping her fangs close to her throat.

"Go know," She whispered, "Or I will kill you."

Leopardstar hesitated. "I will go," She whispered finally, "But I will be back Shadowflight. I will be back."

Shadowflight slowly and reluctantly let her go. Leopardstar scampered through the gorse tunnel and vanished into the night.

Shadowflight's jaws gaped in an enormous yawn. She ached with tiredness but she knew she couldn't sleep.

_Water and night must join together, to drive out an enemy bad. The evil spotted tiger, wants power over us all_

Suddenly Shadowflight stood up, stiff with shock. Water and night must be her and Skychaser. The evil spotted tiger-that was Leopardstar.

Shadowflight walked forward a few paces, all traces of tiredness gone. She knew what she had to do. Go to Skychaser and tell him what they had to do.

OoOoO

Shadowflight entered RiverClan territory. She swam across the river and splashed through a puddle, ignoring the freezing water that lapped around her legs.

She entered the camp; it was silent, with a peaceful hush of sleeping cats. Shadowflight entered the warriors den, and immediately saw the blue grey pelt of Skychaser.

She poked him in the ribs. "Skychaser! Skychaser wake _up_!"

He raised his head sleepily. "Dawnfeather?" he asked, blinking in the darkness.

"No not Dawnfeather. It's Shadowflight."

Skychaser immediately sat up. "What are you doing in RiverClan territory?" He paused. "At midnight?"

"I've got to tell you something Skychaser," Shadowflight meowed urgently. "And I've got to hurry, Leopardstar will come soon."

"Leopardstar? What's wrong with Leopard-,"

"Skychaser, _shut up_," Shadowflight cut him off. "I need to tell you something. Tonight I found Firestar dead in his den. I walked out, and there was Leopardstar. She told me that she had killed him. She controls cats' minds with her tooth. It is her passion. And she has helpers in every Clan. She takes power from you, Skychaser. She attacked me."

Skychaser sprang into the air, fur bristling. "That would explain it!" He yowled. Shadowflight warned him to lower his voice so he did. "I feel weaker every time a cat dies, or Leopardstar does this grinning thing. She takes power from _me_!"

"So you understand?" Shadowflight explained happily. "You should probably stay with ThunderClan until the right time to kill Leopardstar."

"Kill Leopardstar?" Skychaser looked bewildered. "Why?"

"Uuhh!" Shadowflight groaned with frustration. "Skychaser, Leopardstar isn't good. If she isn't destroyed, more and more cats' minds will be controlled and they will all die!" She repeated the prophecy. "Me and you, water and night, must kill Leopardstar! It is our _destiny_, Skychaser!"

Skychaser was silent for a long time. "I understand," He meowed finally. "I will go with you. But maybe I shouldn't go with you to ThunderClan."

"Then we can hide at Snakerocks. Nobody goes near there anymore since Whitepaw died, and the snow can hide our sent!"

Skychaser nodded his head up and down vigorously. "Let's go!"

Shadowflight hurried out of the den and into the night. She splashed across the river and entered ThunderClan territory. She hurried through the trees and onto Snakerocks.

She lay down heavily and Skychaser curled up beside her.

"Don't worry," Shadowflight meowed. "I will protect you from adders."

Shadowflight drew her tongue twice over the top of his head.

She lay her head on her paws and went to sleep.

_Oh StarClan, _she whispered, _show me what I have to do._

**Finally! It all came out. Incase you were wondering there will not be a sequel, I will be writing more stories, but not about Shadowflight. **


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14, murdering_**

Shadowflight lifted her head. There was snow falling heavily onto the ground.

Skychaser stood up, shaking snow from his pelt. "What now?" He asked.

"We wait." Shadowflight meowed simply.

"For what?" Skychaser asked.

"For Leopardstar to come into the territory, and for us to kill her."

"_What?_" Skychaser screeched in shock. "Are you mousebrained? Leopardstar isn't dumb. We have to wait until she attacks us, and she will. I'm positive."

"Well alright for you, smarty!" Shadowflight snapped at him.

Skychaser spat angrily at her. "Well my idea makes more sense," He snapped.

"Do whatever you like!" Shadowflight spat at him. "I won't be part of it! I'm going hunting!

She stood up and walked away, keeping a good distance between herself and Skychaser.

She was angry, but she was also sad. She had fought with Skychaser. That was not what she wanted. She wanted Skychaser as a good friend. Not as an enemy.

Shadowflight decided to hunt, mostly to clear her mind.

She crept up silently on a starling, then waited for a long time thinking about Skychaser. The bird flew away.

Shadowflight passed by the gorse tunnel at the front of camp. She peered in, and saw Shrewtail lying with a snake bite on his shoulder.

Yowling no, Shadowflight raced into camp.

"Shrewtail! Shrewtail! Are you all right?" She asked urgently.

"Yeah," Shrewtail mewed in a feeble voice. "I'll live."

Shadowflight's shoulders sagged in relief. She stayed there for a few minutes before turning to the gorse tunnel. She stopped in her tracks.

Brightheart entered the camp with Mousefur close behind. In her jaws Mousefur griped a writhing Skychaser.

"Graystar!" Brightheart meowed furiously. Greystripe appeared from his den.

"There was a RiverClan cat hunting at Snakerocks!" Brightheart spat angrily.

Graystar leaped on the Highrock. All the other cats gathered around.

Mousefur put Skychaser on the Highrock beside Graystar and stepped down.

"What is your name?" Graystar asked Skychaser.

"Skychaser," Skychaser meowed. To Shadowflight's surprise his voice was calm.

"He must be the one who killed Firestar!" Brightheart spat.

"Yes!" Mousefur yowled. "We should kill him now!"

Graystar dipped his head. "We will kill him tonight at Fourtrees, with RiverClan there to." He grinned. "This will be fun. And for the time being, keep this pond scum prisoner!"

Graystar knocked Skychaser off the Highrock. He fell heavily on his shoulder. Cloudtail and Spiderleg brought him over to a bracken bush, and they stayed there as guards.

Shadowflight walked over. "Let me in," She growled at Cloudtail.

Looking bewildered Cloudtail stepped aside and Shadowflight slipped in next to Skychaser.

"We have to run away," Shadowflight whispered urgently.

"Where?" Skychaser asked.

"To a certain Twoleg nest," Shadowflight whispered. "My mom and Dad are there and they will-,"

"I will not live in a Twoleg nest!" Skychaser spat. "I will take the punishment!"

Shadowflight growled. "I don't want you to die!" She yowled.

Skychaser licked her cheek. "Don't worry, I will do something."

Shadowflight looked at his shoulder. It looked bruised. "I'll get something for that," She told him, and vanished out of the den.

She hurried into Cinderpelt's den. "Cinderpelt!" She yowled.

The medicine cat appeared at the entrance.

"Skychaser has a bruised shoulder," Shadowflight meowed. "What can you give him?"

Cinderpelt vanished into the den and came out with a dandelion leaf. "Tell him to chew that," She said. Amusement glimmered in her eyes. "You really like him, don't you?" She asked.

"He's a friend," Shadowflight meowed curtly. She stalked over to the bracken and squeezed inside.

"Cinderpelt told me that you need to chew this," Shadowflight told Skychaser.

Skychaser chewed up the leaf. He put his head on his paws and fell asleep.

OoOoO

Shadowflight woke up from a yowl from Graystar. She was sleeping in the bracken bush beside Skychaser. It was nighttime and Silverpelt was shining above. There were no clouds to cover the sky.

Skychaser raised his head and the two of them left the den. Cloudtail and Spiderleg flanked Skychaser closely.

Shadowflight stayed next to him.

"It is time to go to Fourtrees and have the prisoner killed in the sight of RiverClan. We also invited WindClan and ShadowClan to come and watch," Graystar said happily. He led the Clan to Fourtrees.

Shadowflight's heart pounded. She had to think of a way to save Skychaser.

WindClan and ShadowClan had already arrived they where chattering noisily. RiverClan entered and along came ThunderClan.

They placed Skychaser in the middle of the clearing and the cats formed a circle around him, Shadowflight found herself in the front row, looking into Skychaser's wide scared eyes.

"QUIET!" Graystar boomed. "Is everyone here? Even the oldest elder and the youngest kit?"

Murmurs of agreement followed his words.

"Then let us begin! Skychaser, warrior of RiverClan has killed the former leader of ThunderClan, Firestar. Therefore he will be killed without mercy."

"No! It was Leopardstar!" Shadowflight yowled, but nobody heard her.

"Skychaser is a murderer! Skychaser is a murderer!" A few cats from RiverClan chanted at the same time a group of ShadowClan and WindClan warriors chanted; "Kill-him! Kill-him!

"Let the killing begin!" Graystar yowled. He strode forward a few paces.

"WAIT!" Shadowflight screamed. She stepped into the circle where Skychaser was crouching. The crowd quieted down.

"If you kill Skychaser you have to kill me too," She meowed in a scathing voice. "We will die together."

"YES!" yowled Blackstar. Let's kill them both! A Twoleg and a Traitor! Let's kill them both!"

"We will kill them both," Graystar decided. He bunched his muscles.

"NOW!" Shadowflight meowed. She pelted forward and clawed her way through the crowd. She ran through the opening behind Skychaser, but suddenly Leopardstar sailed over the heads of many cats and landed on her, sinking her teeth into her shoulder.

"Run Skychaser!" Shadowflight yowled. She turned over on her back and kicked Leopardstar off her. She turned around and was prepared to flee, but Dawnfeather and Spiderleg leaped on her.

Shadowflight gathered her last strength together and ran. She pushed through the crowd and Dawnfeather and Spiderleg fell off her, she ran, and she felt like no one could stop her.

The angry crowd chased after her but Shadowflight was faster, she ran until she the voices disappeared.

She stopped. Where was she? She, looked around, and saw that she was near the house where she used to live.

_Should I go live there?_ She wondered, _and forget about my destiny?_

No. Shadowflight knew that her former family was not her life anymore. Her life was to live with the Clans.

A wolf howled somewhere in the forest. Shadowflight raised her head and yowled. "Skychaser!"

There was a rustle in the bracken and a silver cat appeared.

"Skychaser!" Shadowflight exclaimed.

There was a long wound down his flank that had been ripped by a low branch in his wild dash through the forest.

Skychaser dragged himself over to Shadowflight. "Thanks," he rasped, and collapsed.

Shadowflight inspected his wound. It was similar to the one Ashfur had given her a long time ago. Shadowflight cleaned it out and then turned around. There was a clump of the same leaf Cinderpelt had put on her wound right there.

Shadowflight uprooted several clumps of it and chewed it into a paste as Cinderpelt had done. She pressed it onto Skychaser's wound.

"There," She told him. "You just sleep."

Shadowflight lay down beside him and fell asleep.

_"Firestar!" Shadowflight exclaimed when she saw him_

_Firestar strode over to her. "Shadowflight, you have not completed your destiny. You still must kill Leopardstar."_

_"And then what?" Shadowflight gasped. "I don't want to go back to my Twoleg's because it is boring there, and I can't go back to ThunderClan because Graystar will kill me. What should I do Firestar?"_

_Firestar looked at her seriously. "Go back to ThunderClan, Shadowflight. Leopardstar is controlling Graystar's mind. The sooner she is killed the sooner cat's minds will be put back to normal. Go now! The ThunderClan camp is in danger!"_

Shadowflight woke up with a start.

"Skychaser!" She jabbed him in the ribs. "Wake up!"

He raised his head, blinking sleep out of his eyes.

"Skychaser, I had a dream. Firestar came to me and said that I have to go to the ThunderClan camp! It is in danger!"

Skychaser sat bolt upright. "Let's go!" he stood up and raced through the moonlit forest, Shadowflight close behind.

They reached the camp. It was silent. Suddenly Leopardstar raced down the side. She lifted her tail and cats spilled out of hiding. Shadowflight saw Ashfur leading Thornclaw, Brambleclaw, Brackenfur, Ferncloud and Dustpelt. On another side a group of ShadowClan cats raced down, then some from WindClan and some from RiverClan.

_Leopardstar's helpers. _Shadowflight thought

Skychaser gazed into her amber eyes.

"Shadowflight," He whispered, "I love you," and he vanished into the battle.

**Finally! Only a couple more chapters and the story is done!** **There will not be a sequel as I said before, but I will right more stories.**


	15. Fight to the Finish

_**Chapter 15, Fight to the Finish**_

Shadowflight stood stiff with shock. Skychaser loved _her_? It was just so bizarre! But did she love _him_?

No.

No.

Yes.

YES.

_YES._

**_YES._**

**_YES._**

Shadowflight did a little jump, and scampered into the clearing. She would tell Skychaser as soon as possible, but know she had to fight.

Shadowflight griped Brambleclaw with strong claws. She turned him over and drove her teeth into his throat, killing him.

Skychaser scampered around, dodging the blows of a big tom. Suddenly Dawnfeather came up to him.

"Skychaser," She whispered. "I heard what you just said to Shadowflight. Ignore her, she is a dope. Live with _me_ now. I will give you great joy. We will support Leopardstar!"

"No I can't do that!" Skychaser yowled.

Dawnfeather leaped on Shadowflight and pinned her down. "If you don't do this I will kill her," she hissed.

Skychaser's mind tumbled. It was time to pick between Dawnfeather and Shadowflight. It was so hard! He shut his eyes and opened them. He leaped at Dawnfeather and pinned her there.

"Goodbye," he whispered softly and sadly. He bit her throat and she wailed, then lay still.

Shadowflight stood up, shaking moss from her pelt. "Oh Skychaser…thanks, I guess." She looked around. "I love you too."

The two cats purred together for a minute before they dashed off in different directions.

Shadowflight watched the moves of a big black tom that was fighting with Shrewtail. She leaped on him and dug her claws into his back as he rocked back and forth, trying to throw her off.

He shook her off and raked his claws down her flank. He bit her shoulder hard.

Shadowflight swung around a paw and cuffed him on the ear. He scratched her forehead and blood trickled into her eyes. She shook her head to clear it and dug her teeth into his hind leg till he squealed and ran off.

Shadowflight looked around for another cat to fight. At first she only saw enemies, but then suddenly Thornclaw and Brackenfur came up to her, they were stained in blood, and clumps of fur where missing.

"Thornclaw! Brackenfur! What are you doing?" She asked.

"We want to fight on your side now," Thornclaw mewed.

"Ashfur was horrible to us!" Brackenfur put in, and he vanished into the battle.

Ashfur! Shadowflight had totally forgotten about him!

She whipped around, ready to kill. She spotted his grey pelt a few fox lengths away, fighting with Graystar.

Shadowflight leaped on him and pinned him down and stared into his furious blue eyes. "Try and kill me!" he spat, but Shadowflight could sense a small wave of desperation coming off him. She loosened her grasp for a second and he kicked her off him.

Shadowflight was surprised for a second before she leaped again, but this time Ashfur was ready.

He leaped up when Shadowflight leaped and they crashed together. Ashfur leaped and this time raked his claws several times down her flank, leaving a permanent mark. She bit his shoulder, but his claws tore open the scar above her left eye. Shadowflight stopped suddenly as her sight began to darken.

_"Keep that scar away from enemy claws,"_ Bluestar's voice whispered in her ear.

Bluestar was with her? Shadowflight was shocked. Her sight returned, and instantly Ashfur sunk his teeth into her foreleg. His claws scratched her hind leg and Shadowflight winced in pain. She broke free, and turned to face her enemy, teeth bared. Her claws tore open his chest, but in a flash Ashfur's paw flashed out and tore off her left ear. Blood sprayed into her eyes and she gasped, shaking her head over and over to clear it. Ashfur sat there shaking blood of his paw.

Shadowflight sprang at him and her teeth dug into his throat. There was a yowl that was soon cut short. Ashfur gave a violent jerk and he was still.

Shadowflight turned around, heart pounding. More and more blood flowed into her eyes. Pain was in every place of her body.

Suddenly something caught her eye. It was an enemy warrior, pinning a cat down. Shadowflight raced over, as the warrior walked away. Lying there was Cinderpelt.

Cinderpelt raised her head a little bit at Shadowflight. "I go to join StarClan," she whispered softly.

"No Cinderpelt, don't go!" Shadowflight whimpered. She licked the medicine cat's bloody flank.

"Goodbye Shadowflight, it was a wonderful experience with you being in the Clan. I was glad to watch you grow up." Her eyes closed and her head slipped down to the muddy ground.

"Cinderpelt! Cinderpelt no!" Shadowflight yowled. Her words echoed around the clearing.

Shadowflight stood up and walked away slowly. Suddenly she caught sight of Skychaser, and behind him was Leopardstar.

Shadowflight raced over. She caught Skychaser's eye and the two turned around.

"NOW Skychaser!" Shadowflight yowled and the two pelted forward, as one they leaped on Leopardstar, but she wiggled away fast and slashed her claws through Shadowflight's face.

Leopardstar and Shadowflight rolled together underneath the Highrock. Leopardstar looked up. "NOW!" she yowled.

Ferncloud raced over and jumped on the Highrock. With a tremendous cracking sound the rock broke and it fell. Shadowflight bolted, but Leopardstar was to late. The rock had hit her.

She had done it. Shadowflight let out a big breath.

Leopardstar appeared from behind the rock.

"Moron!" She cackled at Shadowflight. She leaped at Skychaser and pined him down, baring her fangs, ready to kill.

It all happened in a second. Shadowflight griped Leopardstar and with the strength of a lion she pulled her off. Leopardstar dug her teeth into Shadowflight's back and her claws raked down her flanks.

Shadowflight felt like nobody in the entire world could beat her. She pined down Leopardstar and drove her teeth into her throat. Not even a hundred lives could live through that blow. Leopardstar was dead.

All the enemy warriors stopped, motionless, then they all bolted, and were never seen again.

Shadowflight looked around the clearing. Cinderpelt and Spiderleg lay motionless, they were dead, and Graystar sat up blinking, as if he had just lost a life.

Shadowflight walked over to Skychaser.

"We did it," she whispered, "We defeated the evil spotted tiger."

Skychaser licked her face. "I love you Shadowflight,"

Shadowflight laughed. "I love you to, Skychaser."

And that was all she cared about right then. All Shadowflight cared about was Skychaser.

**The end**

**No, there will not be a sequel incase you didn't read my other notices. But I will write more stories. One of them will be called "Storming Snowcloud" I haven't written any yet, but chapter 1 will be coming soon! Did you like the story? **


End file.
